


Черная магия-3: Конец!

by Ashatrychka



Series: Черная магия [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kylo Ren, Demon!Kylo, F/M, Gen, Out of Character, возвращение Люка-свиноеба, мистика, нехронологическое повествование, никому нельзя доверять, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 02:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Рей живет в мире демонов, но это ей совсем не нравится. Вступив в сговор с Хаксом, она выбирается обратно в мир людей... прихватив с собой Кайло Рена, да еще и беременная от него! Им приходится обустраиваться на новом месте, но если судьба тебя связала с демоном - готовься, что придется встретиться с его родней, получить в нагрузку мрачное предсказание о твоем ребенке и опять спасать день.





	Черная магия-3: Конец!

**Author's Note:**

> Нецензурная лексика, почти незаметный кроссовер и никакого рейтинга. Список вопросов, открытый «Зачем демонам кукуруза?», пополнился вопросом «Откуда Хакс знает слово «пузожитель»?»  
> И это, слава богу, конец.

У всех бывают плохие дни. Такие, когда все идет наперекосяк с самого утра: в тапочек нассал кот, холодильник коварно подставил свой железный угол, чтобы стукнуть палец (ведь в тапочек нассал кот, и палец ничем не защищен), гренки подгорели, кофе убежал, а потом пришлось возвращаться за ключами. Голодный и раздраженный, опоздав на работу, ты узнаешь, что у тебя удерживают добрую половину зарплаты в качестве штрафа. А дома тебя ждут некормленный и злой кот, второй проссанный им тапочек и пустой холодильник с прикрепленными к нему магнитиками неоплаченными счетами за электричество. В общем, все плохо.

Сегодняшний день был именно такой.

И ведь не сказать, что день начался как-то особенно ужасно и все предвещало беду. Совсем наоборот, все было как обычно.

Встав по будильнику, Рей некоторое время лежала, глядя в потолок. За окнами занимался новый летний день, и во дворе их многоквартирного дома уже слышался лай выгуливаемой престарелой соседкой болонки. За одной стенкой шумела многодетная мексиканская семья. За второй стенкой было подозрительно тихо уже неделю, и Рей подозревала, что это дело рук Кайло, тем более, что он старательно отмалчивался.

Встав с кровати, Рей поплелась в ванную. Выдавливая пасту на зубную щетку, Рей посмотрела на себя в зеркало и задумалась: а стоило ли оно того? Менять шило на мыло, преисподнюю — на родной мир, который, как оказалось, неузнаваемо изменился?

Стоило… наверное.

***

Жизнь в преисподней была не особо веселой. Никаких котлов с грешниками, ледяного озера с Люцифером или чего-то похожего. Дымные разломы с клокочущим на дне пламенем правда были. По этой же причине в большинстве домов тут были теплые полы. В роли демонстрационной рабыни Рей частенько приходилось сиживать на полу. Это было неудобно, но хотя бы не холодно. Вторым вариантом было сидеть на подлокотнике кресла Верховного, как попугай на жердочке — чем она сейчас и занималась.

Развлекались демоны однообразно: пьянки и пирушки сменялись боями адских гончих в ямах с пламенем, а все разговоры рано или поздно сводились к разнообразному «киданию понтов» и, периодически, к дуэлям, которые воспринимались местной публикой с большим интересом. Репутация среди демонов была как в какой-нибудь РПГ — важнейшей штукой, на которую вкалывали, которой пользовались и которой дорожили.

«Все очень сложно», — думала Рей про себя, особенно не пытаясь вникнуть. Она человек, в конце концов, ей можно.

Однако сегодня Рей сидела и думала, не уронит ли она репутацию своего, прости господи, хозяина, если отлучится ненадолго. Или надолго. Возможно, даже очень. И прояснить это стоило побыстрее.

— Мой господин, — промурлыкала Рей, и Кайло скривился примерно также, как когда она поминала Бога. Даже табуретка бы сыграла преданную и смиренную рабыню талантливее.

Склонившись к уху демона, Рей прошептала:

— Мне срочно надо уйти.

«Не сейчас, — раздался у нее в голове недовольный голос. — Что ты потерепеть не можешь? Вы, люди…»

— Я серьезно, — тихо сказала Рей. — Серьезнее не бывает.

«А ты представляешь, как твой внезапный уход расценят присутствующие?»

— А как присутствующие расценят, если я заблюю здесь все ступени? — спросила Рей. — Я же сказала, все серьезно.

«И что с тобой не так?» — мысленно посетовал Кайло и махнул рукой: мол, отпускаю, иди.

Рей соскочила с подлокотника… и почувствовала себя очень нехорошо, еще хуже, чем до этого. Мерзкая слабость поселилась в коленках, тошнота подкатила к горлу.

— Мне кажется, я сейчас… — начала Рей и шлепнулась в обморок. Верховный демон вовремя успел ее подхватить, иначе Рей раскроила бы себе череп о мраморные ступени его вычурного (как и все здесь) трона.

С репутацией все было в порядке, зато в мире, не особо богатом на новости, появился новый повод перемыть Верховному и его странной рабыне кости, да и вообще обсудить что-нибудь за стаканчиком винца с серным духом.

Рей пришла в себя в покоях Верховного (вычурных, как и все здесь). Возле кровати, на которой в ряд можно было положить десять Верховных демонов и еще останется место для Рей, сидел в кресле Кайло Рен, а за его спиной с постной миной возвышался Хакс.

— Что случилось? — спросила Рей, приподнимаясь на локтях. — Что, всё, пропал Верховный, после моего торжественного обрушения на пол никто больше не воспринимает тебя всерьез?

— Да если бы, — мрачно сказал Хакс, но стоило Кайло на него глянуть из-под нахмуренных бровей, демон тут же поменял тему.

— Видишь ли, Рей, — сказал он, — мы, демоны, долгожители. И по этой причине новые члены в нашем обществе появляются нечасто.

— Так, — с подозрением протянула Рей, — и зачем мне эта ценная информация?

— Ты беременна, — просто сказал Кайло.

— Что?

— Залетела, — любезно пояснил Хакс. — Ты с начинкой. Принесешь в подоле. У тебя внутри п…

— Можешь помолчать? — попросила Рей.

— …пузожитель, — закончил Хакс, и Рей издала возглас отвращения. И где он только таких слов нахватался?

— Ясно, понятно, — сказала Рей. — Этот вопрос еще не поднимался, но где тут у вас ближайшая клиника?

Кайло посмотрел на Хакса. Хакс развел руками, закатив глаза.

— Или доктор?.. — неуверенно спросила Рей.

— У нас нет врачей, — сказал Хакс. — Мы же бессмертные.

— Да? Давай-ка прогуляемся в мой мир, и ты скажешь мне это там.

— Нам не нужны врачи, — продолжил Хакс. — Мы не болеем, неохотно умираем и редко размножаемся.

— Ладно, но я-то не вы, — возразила Рей. — Мне очень нужен врач!

— Зачем? — спросил Кайло.

— Душу излить! А ты как думаешь? Я не планировала становиться матерью в ближайшие лет десять. Тем более здесь. Тем более… — Рей задумалась. — А как выглядят демонята?

— Ни одного не видел, — честно ответил Хакс.

— В моем мире тебе не грозят болезни и смерть от кровотечения, — успокоил ее Кайло. — Так что все нормально.

— Это если не вспоминать, что демонов вынашивают иногда до двух лет, — заметил Хакс коварно. — Или больше.

— Что?

— Хакс, перестань, — сказал Кайло. — Я слышал, что беременным человеческим женщинам нельзя нервничать… И вроде бы им хочется облизывать шпалы?..

— В данный момент мне хочется посетить врача!

— В самом деле, — внезапно подхватил Хакс. — Как вы себе это представляете, Верховный? Пройдут года, дитя вырастет и наверняка захочет править. Не говоря о том, что он будет полукровкой.

— Я тоже полукровка, — ответил Кайло, не моргнув глазом. — Это помешало мне править?

— О том и речь, — сказал Хакс. — Вы уже готовы поделиться властью?

— Нет, — Кайло задумался. Рей переводила взгляд с него на Хакса и обратно, втайне надеясь, что ее сейчас отправят обратно в мир людей. — Я знаю, как мы поступим.

— Да? — Рей затаила дыхание.

— Если у ребенка будут соперники, его братья или сестры, то сначала ему придется разобраться с ними, а уже потом со мной, — сказал Кайло. — Я успею принять меры.

Рей со стоном рухнула обратно в кровать. Хакс тоже не выглядел особо счастливым. Откланявшись, он вышел, и Рей была готова поклясться, что он бормотал себе под нос:

— Ебаные полукровки!

Ни бойкот, ни изгнание на другой край кровати, ни попытка устроить голодовку на Верховного не подействовали. В последнем случае Кайло пригрозил, что станет кормить Рей насильно, и она сдалась. Но дух ее был тверд, и внутренне Рей была полна решимости отстоять свое право рожать, когда ей хочется.

Поэтому, когда как-то вечером, пока Рей, пользуясь своим состоянием, сидела дома, а не играла роль аксессуара при Верховном, к ней явился Хакс, Рей поняла, что он тут не просто так.

— Предлагаю сделку, — сказал он.

В отличие от большинства демонов, Хакс при всем своем пренебрежении к «мартышкам», уважал моду мира людей, и, похоже, сильно скучал по полюбившимся ему деловым костюмам, хоть и не показывал это. Вот и сейчас его наряд подозрительно был похож на очень дорогую реплику наряда менеджера средней руки, подогнанный по фигуре. И после слов о сделке Рей не смогла отделаться от чувства, что беседует с адвокатом.

— Излагай, — коротко сказала она.

— Я отправляю тебя обратно в мир людей и там ты делаешь, что душе твоей угодно. Хочешь — в клинику иди, хочешь — хоть десять детей рожай, — сказал Хакс.

— Ладно, а тебе что с этого будет? — спросила Рей.

— Ты заберешь с собой Кайло Рена и поможешь мне закрыть для него проход сюда, — ответил демон.

Рей почти не раздумывала.

— Идет, — сказала она. — Какую теперь мне придется рисовать пентаграмму?

— Не пентаграмму, — ответил Хакс. — Все немного сложнее. Но я верю, что ты справишься.

***

Закончив с гигиеной, Рей вышла в гостиную.

Плод связи демона и человека сонно чмокал соской в кроватке. Уже пятый месяц несчастному ребенку не могли дать имя, для проформы обозвав ее Джейн, но даже в таком простом слове работница соцслужбы умудрилась сделать описку. Это было неважно, потому что Рей твердо была уверена, что очень скоро сменит дочери имя. На первых порах она хотела назвать дочь Леей, в честь сестры Люка Скайуокера, но потом передумала — у нее появились на то свои причины. Так что теперь Рей перебирала сотни имен, но никак не могла выбрать подходящего.

Что же касается Кайло, то он требовал, чтобы ребенка назвали в честь его бабки и никак иначе. Рей пыталась воззвать к его разуму: «Да какая из нее Падме, она же не индуска!» — но тщетно.

Пока консенсус не был достигнут, дитя оставалось безымянным. Рей опасалась, что это может быть вредно для ребенка — мало ли, наживет себе психологических проблем, или откликаться будет на «Эй, ты!», но сейчас проблемы вставали перед самой Рей. Главную проблему звали Кайло Рен, ему было охренеть как много лет, и он был охренеть каким крутым демоном (он сам так говорил) в вынужденном отпуске на Земле.

Крошечная квартира в не самом престижном районе Лос-Анжелеса с большим трудом вмещала в себя демона — не по причине его размеров, которые были вполне сопоставимы с человеческими, а по причине поистине демонического размаха, с которым Кайло Рен привык жить.

— Пойми, — сказала Рей, пристально глядя Кайло в глаза. — Ну не влезет мебель в стиле короля-солнце в эту квартиру. Не влезет! Физически!

— Мы можем занять любой из домов, который понравится, — Кайло пожал плечами.

— Нет, не можем! Мы будем жить, как нормальные мирные люди и тогда, может быть, никто не заметит, что в человеческом мире опять появились демоны…

— Демоны отсюда и не уходили, — Кайло фыркнул. — Рано или поздно кто-нибудь призовет очередного…

— А это уже нас не касается, — сказала Рей. — Ясно?

— Ясно, — ответил демон таким тоном, что становилось понятно, что ничего ему не ясно, ему просто хочется, чтобы Рей от него отстала. И Рей отстала — ей нужно было бежать на работу.

Правда мебель в стиле короля-солнце все равно возникла, но ее было немного. На фоне дешевой и безыскусной мебели, типа Икеи, которой отдавала предпочтение Рей, узорчатый комод или здоровенное зеркало в золоченой раме, или кресло (в итоге уехавшее на балкон под чехол) очень бросались в глаза.

Будни небольшой семьи протекали вполне обычно, незатейливо. Рей работала с девяти до семи, Кайло сидел дома, наслаждаясь плодами цивилизации: голографическим экраном, x-box'ом хрен знает какого поколения, дроидом-уборщиком и интернетом. Правда сидел он не просто так — несостоявшаяся наследница демонического престола целиком была на его попечении. Ее необходимо было кормить, мыть, укачивать, возить к врачу, но демон вполне справлялся. Правда в первый раз, когда, чтобы добраться до больницы он подчинил своей воле сознание водителя какой-то невероятно крутой тачки, у которой был такой же невероятно крутой хозяин, вышло немного неловко. Но на автобусе он ездить брезговал, как влияет телепортация на детей было неизвестно (Рей, например, минут пятнадцать после проводила, выворачиваясь наизнанку в первом попавшемся туалете), а на собственную машину у Рей еще не было денег. Да и стал бы демон водить машину?

Однако, как ни странно, необходимость прогуливаться пешком до больницы была Кайло не в тягость.

Когда Кайло Рен, устав от дневных трудов (не)праведных, выходил на балкон, на соседних балконах тоже становилось людно. Домохозяйки именно в этот момент решали, что необходимо перекурить, развесить белье, полить цветы. Их дочери тоже занимали наблюдательную позицию с гаджетами в руках, делая вид (а иногда и не делая), что просто дышат свежим воздухом. Их матушки, бабушки, тетушки и сестры, а иногда и братья (в районе жили, преимущественно, мексиканцы и, преимущественно, большими семьями) не отставали.

А Кайло Рен усаживался в кресло, призывно распахнув полы золотистого домашнего халата — к счастью, это был не единственный предмет его одежды, в противном случае «скорая помощь» бы каталась сюда каждый день, забирая бабок-сердечниц, не выдержавших напора демонической красоты — или стоял, оперевшись о перила, посматривая вдаль, или читал, пока дитя спало — в общем, отдыхал.

Рей знала, что Кайло такое внимание льстило. И это бесило ее. А тот факт, что это бесило ее, бесил ее еще больше.

Их с Кайло Реном свела несчастливая судьба, как она привыкла думать. Случай. Так получилось. А еще так получилось, что теперь у них общий ребенок, и вообще, она — единственный, кто может сдержать демона от повторной попытки превратить мир людей в филиал преисподней (Рей до сих пор не могла выговорить то слово, которым они ее называют). Нет тут никаких чувств, даже легкая симпатия — и та умерла, разбившись о скалы быта, о которые бились судна и покрепче.

Однажды, вернувшись с работы раньше, Рей обнаружила, что Кайло не один. Постепенно состояние полнейшего шока сменилось гневом, и Рей, отбросив в сторону покупки, в три шага пересекла крошечную гостиную и остановилась перед Люком Скайуокером, нянчившим пока-еще-Джейн (или Джейну, если верить соцработнице).

— Так-так, — сказала она. — Ты хорошо сохранился, Люк! Не раскроешь свой секрет?

Люк не успел ответить, секрет за него раскрыл показавшийся в дверях кухни Кайло:

— Он не человек, — просто ответил он, помешивая в баночке пюре.

— Тоже демон? — спросила Рей с отвращением и разочарованием.

— Нет, — сказал Люк. — Я… думаю, меня можно назвать ангелом.

— Да неужели, — заметила Рей. — А крылья есть?

— Это преувеличение, — ответил Люк. — Как и рога, и хвосты, и нимбы… Физиологически мы ничем не отличаемся от людей.

— И обитаете на небесах, — закончила Рей.

Люк мягко улыбнулся:

— Мы называем это место немного иначе.

— Зачем пожаловал? — спросила Рей и протянула руки вперед. Люк передал ей Джейн, и Рей демонстративно отсела от него на другой край дивана.

— Я здесь из-за Кайло, — сказал Люк. — Я хотел предложить ему… нечто вроде сделки. Все-таки этот мир не слишком подходит для нас, и, если бы он согласился, я мог бы найти ему место в нашем.

— Вот как, — сказала Рей. Она моментально представила себе, что вдруг Кайло исчезнет. Ей придется искать няню, или работать на дому, но не это ей не понравилось. Не только из-за внезапного усложнения жизни она почувствовала вдруг тяжелый ком в груди, как… как если бы она ощутила себя преданной.

— Разумеется, это было до того, как я узнал, что у вас пополнение, — добавил Люк. — Как ее зовут?

— Мы ещё не решили, — ответила Рей. — С чего вдруг такая любовь к демону? Разве вы не должны конфликтовать?

— Дело в том, что Кайло не чистокровный демон, — ответил Скайуокер. — Ты ведь знаешь об этом?

— Слышала, — ответила Рей. Она почувствовала себя неуютно: ей и в голову не приходило поинтересоваться, на сколько именно процентов Кайло был демоном, и кто еще составлял его генеалогическое древо.

А следовало бы. Может там какие-нибудь йотуны. Или хемули.

— Кайло — мой племянник, — известил ее Люк. — Мы рассчитывали, что его «ангельская» сторона перевесит демоническую, но увы — упустили его.

— Вот и кусают теперь локти, — сказал Кайло, возвращаясь в гостиную в фартуке, с баночкой и ложкой в руках.

— Только не на диване! — быстро сказала Рей. — Тут все сейчас будет в пюре.

— Если ты не будешь хлопать ушами — не будет, — ответил Кайло спокойно.

Рей фыркнула и закатила глаза:

— Тебе стульчик лень принести?

— Я могу помочь, — предложил Люк.

— Спасибо, но мы сами, — буркнула Рей.

— Вообще он уже помогал мне, — сказал Кайло. Рей уставилась на него удивленным и обиженным взглядом.

— А _мне_ вы когда планировали об этом рассказать? — спросила она. — В момент, когда ты будешь отбывать в облачный край?

— Я пока планирую остаться тут, — ответил Кайло, терпеливо изображая ложкой самолет.

— Спасибо, что сообщил, — Рей вздохнула, выхватила из рук Люка салфетку и вытерла текущее по подбородку дочери пюре.

— Ты не возражаешь, если я буду заходить? — спросил Люк.

Вообще-то Рей возражала. Потому что явно же ему не требовалось ее разрешение. Но если Кайло был не против… все же лучше, чем сидеть в одиночестве в четырех стенах. Да и малышке Люк, получается, не чужой?..

— Не возражаю, — ответила Рей, хотя внутренний голос настойчиво твердил ей, что она совершает ошибку.

***

План Хакса, как и в прошлый раз, включал в себя рисование разных интересных символов, но в этот раз уже на двух телах. Так как у Рей, освобожденной от постоянного присутствия на разнообразных демонических тусовках, появилась прорва свободного времени, она с энтузиазмом тратила его на изучение рисунка. Наносить его требовалось на ступни, ладони и позвоночник. И если Кайло она бы с грехом пополам могла бы раскрасить хоть под зебру, то с собственным телом ей явно требовалась помощь.

Заключительным штрихом было воскуривание каких-то благовоний, произнесение какого-то слова на демоническом языке (Рей надеялась, что слово это — цензурное) и рисование на лбу какого-то символа, похожего на спираль. Себе на лбу Рей тоже должна была его нарисовать, только отзеркаленный.

Выбрав время, когда Кайло не было, к ней заглянул Хакс, чтобы узнать, как продвигается зазубривание символов и слов.

— Все хорошо, — сказала ему Рей. — Не знаю только как заставить Кайло нарисовать мне на спине эту загогулину. Боюсь, в таком случае он быстро сообразит, что я не просто боди-артом балуюсь.

Хакс нахмурился и задумался.

— Его мог бы нарисовать я… — начал он с сомнением. — Но Верховный почует, что я к тебе прикасаюсь. А я не хочу опять две недели восстанавливать свое физическое тело.

— Он что — может узнать, прикасается ли ко мне кто-то другой? — опешила Рей. — А если я за руку хочу с кем-то поздороваться? Или на массаж сходить?

— Думаю он отличит рукопожатие от чего-нибудь другого. И массаж он вряд ли оценит, если не санкционирует его лично, — задумчиво заметил Хакс.

— А я тоже могу почувствовать, что кто-то его трогает? — спросила Рей.

— Нет, — отмахнулся Хакс. — Это умеют только демоны.

— Прелестно, — мрачно сказала Рей. — Значит он там может что угодно и с кем угодно вытворять, а я и не узнаю. А стоит мне с кем-то поручкаться, он тут же будет в курсе!

— А тебя разве волнует, что он будет что-то с кем-то делать? — Хакс в удивлении приподнял брови. — Я думал характер ваших отношений более… прагматический.

— Все верно, — поспешно сказала Рей. — Просто это, ну, несправедливо!

— Жизнь вообще крайне несправедливая вещь, — сказал Хакс в ответ. — Посмотри на меня. Я чистокровный демон. Кто, если не я, должен стоять во главе нашего общества? Уж явно не полукровка, который собирается размножиться от человеческой женщины… Кстати, — глаза Хакса загорели красно-золотыми искрами. — Может поэтому вы… сошлись? Полукровка и человек — это примерно один уровень мерзости, неудивительно, что вы скрестились. Не то что чистокровный демон! Какое обоснование для моей идеи, — и Хакс погрузился в раздумья, начисто забыв о Рей. — Обоснование чистоты крови как возможности иметь или не иметь общего потомства с людьми…

— Давай ты свои расистские теории будешь строить в мое отсутствие, — попросила Рей. — А сейчас подумаешь, как нам провернуть наш план.

Хакс вздохнул:

— Придется рискнуть. Когда он примчится отрывать мне руки, ты должна будешь меня защищать. А еще нужно придумать какое-нибудь оправдание, зачем бы мне понадобилась трогать тебя за спину.

— Ничего не могу придумать, — призналась Рей. — И, честно говоря, мне хочется как можно быстрее вернуться домой. Ты точно не переживешь две недели без тела?

— Пока я буду без тела, Верховным станет кто-то другой! — возмущенно сказал Хакс. — Ладно, к чертям собачьим оправдания. Уговаривай его как хочешь, чтобы он смягчился.

— Не знаю, если только… — Рей осеклась. — Кажется я знаю, чем на сто процентов отвлечь его внимание. Называй день, Хакс, мы готовы.

— Хотелось бы верить, — пробормотал демон.

В назначенный день, Хакс взялся за кисточку и с каменным лицом принялся выводить на спине Рей положенные символы. Он только-только успел задвинуть кисточку и краску под диван, а Рей — накинуть на себя скромный домашний пеньюар, расшитый натуральным золотом и от того тяжелый, как кольчуга, когда в воздухе отчетливо запахло грозой и серой, а посреди комнаты материализовался Кайло Рен.

Хакс предусмотрительно отступил подальше, а Рей наоборот вышла вперед, закрывая рыжего демона своим телом.

— Чем вы тут занимались? — в голосе Верховного прозвучала нешуточная угроза.

— Хакс просто помог мне с пеньюаром, — ответила Рей. — Он постоянно цепляется…

— А по-моему он прикасался к твоей обнаженной спине! — прорычаял Кайло. — Я…

Хакс отступил еще. Рей, поняв, что сейчас Кайло в самом деле может убить (временно, но все-таки!) своего исполнительного зама, вцепилась в его руку:

— Пожалуйста, — взмолилась она. — Я сделаю так, как тебе нравится, только не трогай его! Он правда ничего такого не делал, клянусь!

Кайло с подозрением посмотрел на нее, а потом на Хакса.

— Вы точно тут не сексом занимались?

— Нет! — хором ответили Рей и Хакс, причем в голосе Хакса отчетливо слышалась брезгливость.

Рей же, в свою очередь, тут же пожалела, что согласилась покрывать этого рыжего демонического засранца, и уже подумывала, чтобы сообщить Кайло, что Хакс делал ей непристойные предложения.

Но Кайло уже решил.

— Пшел вон, — сказал он Хаксу. — Быстро!

Хакс внял и телепортировался.

— Что ты там говорил насчет того, чтобы сделать «как мне нравится»? — вкрадчиво спросил демон.

Рей вздохнула.

— Иди мыться, а я пока все подготовлю, — смиренно сказала она.

…Нежно разминая демонские ступни и умащивая их душистыми маслами, Рей подумала, что это не самый худший вариант. В конце концов, кто она такая, чтобы осуждать чужие кинки?

Кисточка с краской лежали рядом, ожидая момента, когда Рей использует их.

Пока их с Хаксом план шел как надо.

***

Распрощавшись с семейством, Рей ушла из дома, торопясь перед работой заскочить в магазин. Настроение у нее было пасмурное, но она винила в этом утренний инцидент.

Вчера у нее случилась задержка.

— Ну за что? — мрачно сказала Рей. — Мало мне было одного ребенка? Все! Я завтра же иду к врачу и узнаю, где здесь проводят стерилизацию. Никаких детей больше! Никогда и ни за что!

Рей еще долго распространялась насчет своих планов, а потом ушла на работу. А там благополучно выяснилось, что задержка — это просто задержка.

А ночью кое-что произошло.

— Ничего не хочешь объяснить? — спросила Рей утром, подсовывая Кайло под нос телефон с открытой лентой новостей.

— Какое-то здание сгорело ночью, ну и что? — равнодушно откликнулся Кайло, даже не заглянув в телефон.

— Не какое-то, а абортарий!

— Какая тебе разница, тебе же уже туда не нужно, — ответил демон. — А я… возможно хотел подстраховаться, на всякий случай. Но это не значит, что я его сжег.

— Кайло, в конце концов каждый человек имеет право сам распоряжаться своим телом, — заметил Люк. Он вообще появлялся у них дома в любое время дня и ночи, ладно хотя бы стучал теперь, а то ведь Рей была (уже в прошедшем времени) любительницей расхаживать по квартире в одном белье. — По крайней мере, они так думают.

Рей бросила на Люка горящий взгляд, но промолчала.

— Никто не погиб, чего еще тебе надо, — продолжил Кайло. — А поборники белого бога так и вообще должны быть счастливы.

— Так! Ты — не подходи ко мне, — мрачно сказала Рей. — Даже не прикасайся… без презерватива на тебе, вагинальной губки во мне и гормональных препаратов в моей крови.   
Можно ещё полиэтиленом для верности обматываться. И, раз уж ты торчишь в интернете сутками, загугли фразу «мое тело — мое дело». Не все на мамских форумах сраться, можно и общим развитием озаботиться!..

В магазине привычно толкались локтями утренние покупатели, на улице спешили по своим делам люди, и Рей легко влилась в этот поток, поглядывая на часы: не опоздает ли она на автобус.

— Эй, леди, не найдется ч-четвертака для бездомного? — окликнул ее голос снизу. Подозрительно знакомый голос.

На бордюре сидел ДиДжей. Как и Люк, он не постарел ни на день. На нем было потрепанное пальто, надетое на голое тело, драные джинсы и просящие каши ботинки.

— ДиДжей? — остолбенела Рей.

— Всего ч-четвертак, — продолжил ДиДжей. — На зд-доровье д-дочки.

— Тебе Люк рассказал? — спросила Рей. — Ты тоже один из этих?

— Нет, я из д-других, — ответил ДиДжей. — Люк уже в к-курсе о д-дочке? Я надеялся, что он немного погодит. В к-конце концов малышка ему не чужая…

— Что это значит?

— Д-давай-ка пройдемся. Купи мне поесть, — ДиДжей встал и потер живот. — А я тебе к-кое-что расскажу. К-кое-что о-оч-чень интересное.

После того, как Рей купила ему хот-дог и большой стакан кофе с кучей сахара, ДиДжей явно повеселел. Потягивая кофе, он двинулся по улице, а Рей шла рядом с ним.

— Так откуда ты знаешь про мою дочь? — спросила Рей.

— П-понимаешь ли, человеческие п-полукровки — вещь крайне редкая. Настолько, что их п-появление п-предсказывают пророчества, — сказал ДиДжей. — И в случае с твоим ребенком это, боюсь, п-пророчество со знаком минус.

— То есть?

— То есть д-дитя человека и д-демона должно принести в этот мир что-то такое. Окончить эпоху. П-предать все огню. Или что-то вроде того, — ответил ДиДжей.

— Моя дочь — не какой-нибудь Антихрист, — сказала Рей. — Ей всего пять месяцев!

— Я уверен, К-кайло Рен тоже был п-прекрасным ребенком, — ответил ДиДжей.

— Он и сейчас неплохой… Для демона, — неохотно признала Рей. — Послушай! Я не верю в пророчества, это бред! Вот хоть одно доказательство того, что они сбывались, есть?

— Я д-думаю, об этом тебе стоит спросить у более д-долгоживущих существ, — ответил ДиДжей и смачно откусил здоровенный кусок хот-дога. Прожевал, слизывая с пальцев горчицу и кетчуп, и продолжил:

— А не у меня. Но разве ты сама не замечаешь? К-каков был шанс, что художница-недоучка вызовет демона? К-каков был шанс, что она не п-просто останется в живых, а п-понесет от него, п-прогуляется в мир д-демонов и вернется обратно с одним из них?

— Это просто стечение обстоятельств, — твердо сказала Рей.

— Я так не д-думаю. Ты п-помнишь, кто принес тебе заготовки для эскиза? — спросил ДиДжей.

— Клиент. У нас полно таких было, он ничем не выделялся, — ответила Рей.

— П-покопайся в своей памяти, — предложил ДиДжей. — И расспроси К-кайло Рена. Я не уверен, что он в к-курсе об этом конкретном пророчестве. О таком обычно любят п-порассуждать этажом выше, — и грязный палец ДиДжея указал на небо.

***

В этот раз Рей была готова к перемещению, и когда вместо покоев Верховного они вдруг очутились в каком-то парке, Рей тут же вскочила на ноги, оглядываясь. Стояло раннее утро, небо только-только начало светлеть, а в кронах деревьев уже вовсю голосили птицы.

Кайло распахнул глаза и огляделся. Потом встал с редкой травы, отряхиваясь с брезгливым видом.

— История повторяется в виде фарса, — мрачно сказал он. — Я должен был понять, что этот ублюдок не просто так к тебе ходил.

Под «этим ублюдком», вероятно, имелся в виду Хакс.

— То есть если бы он на меня другой интерес имел, это было бы «просто так»? — вскинула брови Рей. Демон посмотрел на нее тяжелым взглядом, и Рей поежилась. Мысль о том, что от огорчения он вполне может ее порешить, пришла к ней только сейчас.

— В этот раз он хотя бы не обманул, — заметила она неловко. — Мы и впрямь в моем мире… Кажется.

— Дай угадаю, мне проход обратно теперь закрыт? — спросил Рен.

Рей кивнула.

— Ты очень сердишься? — рискнула спросить она.

— Неописуемо, — холодно ответил Кайло. — И что тебя не устраивало?

— Тебе полный список озвучить или сокращенный? — спросила Рей. Кайло раздраженно махнул рукой и отвернулся. Прошелся по полянке, добрел до тротуара, оглядываясь с недовольным лицом. Рей настороженно следила за ним, но пока демон не торопился громить все вокруг или чинить ей кровавую расправу.

— И Хакс не ублюдок, — продолжила она, стаскивая с плеча сумку и доставая из нее предусмотрительно захваченные вещи, — он сам хвастался, что чистокровный демон.

— У демонов существуют свои внутренние касты, так что с этой точки зрения — нихрена он не чистокровный, — с удовольствием сдал Хакса Кайло. Он вернулся к Рей, и она протянула ему стопку вещей.

— На, — сказала Рей. — Я понимаю, что уже должна была бы наступить зима, но по моим ощущениям погода скорее весенняя.

— Ты не представляешь, насколько ты обманулась в своих ожиданиях, — заметил Кайло, натягивая вещи. И хоть он в них выглядел как упарывающийся по позднему Средневековью ролевик, это было лучше, чем расхаживать голышом.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросила Рей, уловившая нотки коварства в его голосе.

— Ничего особенного, — ответил Кайло. — Что ты думаешь делать?

— Пойти восстановить документы, устроиться на работу и дойти, наконец, до врача, — ответила Рей. Оглядевшись, она добавила:

— Нет, ты погляди. Сколько времени прошло после вашего нашествия, а уже всё так чисто и аккуратно. И когда успели?

Кайло молча пожал плечами. Рей тоже переоделась, закинула сумку на плечо и вышла на дорожку, пытаясь понять, в какую сторону выход из парка. Приметив на одной из скамеек спящего деда бомжеватой наружности, Рей направилась к нему и, наклонившись, потрясла его за плечо и спросила:

— Эй, мужик! Что это за город? Мужик!

Дед с трудом разлепил глаза и уставился на Рей:

— Чё те надо, пута? — спросил он, приподнимаясь на локте.

— Мужик, какое сегодня число?

— Эступидо пута! — пробормотал дед, перевернулся на другой бок и снова захрапел. К счастью Рей заметила уголок газеты, торчащей из объемистой сумки деда, стоящей под скамейкой, и, не раздумывая, вытащила ее.

— Что тут пишут? — пробормотала она. — Кстати, мы в Лос-Анджелесе… или где-то рядом. Газета местная… Правительство Лос-Анжелеса добилось почти семидесятипроцентного уменьшения числа бензиновых двигателей в городе… Ну, молодцы. Новости спорта, политика, экологические проблемы мирового масштаба… Так, — наконец-то Рей увидела число и слегка опешила, не поверив своим глазам. — Это ещё что?

— Нашла что-то интересное? — ангельским тоном поинтересовался Кайло.

Рей скомкала газету, швырнула ею в деда и уставилась на демона.

— Я что провела у вас тридцать лет? — спросила она. — По моим ощущениям не больше пары месяцев прошло!

— Время в мирах смертных и бессмертных течет по-разному, — ответил Кайло. — Так, что ты собираешься делать теперь?

— Все тоже самое, — сказала Рей мрачно. — Идём на остановку. Скоро должны начать ходить автобусы.

***

Весь рабочий день Рей провела, обдумывая услышанное от ДиДжея. Несколько раз она порывалась позвонить Кайло, но каждый раз приходила к выводу, что это не телефонный разговор.

Дом встретил ее уже привычным бормотанием включенного на минимальную громкость телевизора, задернутыми шторами и выключенным светом. Освещение давали только голографическое изображение и несколько зажжённых свечей в вычурном подсвечнике. По полу ползал, тихо жужжа, дроид-уборщик модели «мышь», черный и от того совершенно невидимый в полумраке. Рей присматривалась изо всех сил, но все равно об него споткнулась.

— Осторожно, — сказал Кайло. Он возлежал на диване с бокалом вина в одной руке и планшетом в другой.

— Есть повод для праздника? — спросила Рей, кивнув на бокал и стоящую на полу бутылку.

— А обязательно нужен повод? — удивился Кайло.

Вздохнув, Рей подошла к дивану и уселась рядом.

— Слушай, — начала она. — У меня такой странный вопрос… Предсказания сбываются?

— Смотря чьи, — ответил Кайло.

— А чьи сбываются? — спросила Рей.

— Я могу сказать, что людские предсказания не сбываются, — сказал Кайло. — Демоны иногда пророчат, но в основном они же сами и способствуют исполнению своих предсказаний.

— А если бы тебе предсказали что-то, что тебе не понравилось, ты бы отнесся к этому серьезно? — спросила Рей.

— Смотря кто об этом заговорит.

— Например твой дядюшка.

— Я забеспокоюсь.

— Тогда начинай беспокоиться прямо сейчас.

— Почему? — спросил Кайло настороженно. Бокал он поставил на пол.

— Потому что луна в Козероге, — сказала Рей мрачно. — А козерог в полной жопе!

Кратко изложив ему версию предсказания, пересказанную ДиДжеем и присовокупив, что эта информация «с верхов», Рей принялась ждать реакции. И дождалась.

— Знаешь… — Кайло осекся. А потом начал с воодушевлением:

— Знаешь, я боялся даже давать себе надежду на такое… Но, если моя дочь сможет стереть этот мир в порошок, я буду счастлив, — в голосе демона отчетливо прорезались слезы.

— Ты с ума сошел? — спросила Рей. — Мы же тут живем! И ты здесь не бессмертный, не забывай! Как я, и она!

— Не кричи, разбудишь, — пожурил ее Кайло. — На обломках старого мира обязательно возникнет новый. И можно даже стать тем, кто его выстроит.

— Меня устраивает этот мир, — сказала Рей. — Что будем делать? Ты думаешь, пророчество сбудется?

— Я хотел бы, — искренне ответил Кайло.

— А что на это скажут твои крылатые родственники?

— Ничего хорошего.

— А что насчет возможности отправиться к ним под крылышко и дальше жить припеваючи, будучи бессмертным?

— Я обдумывал это, — честно сказал Кайло. — Но возможность прогнуть этот мир под себя мне кажется более заманчивой, чем постная жизнь наверху.

Рей рассмеялась, но тут же замолчала, боясь разбудить ребенка.

— И как же ты планировал прогнуть этот мир про себя? — спросила она, хихикая. — Строча гневные сообщения на форумах?

— Это тоже способ, но я предпочитаю что-нибудь побыстрее, — ответил Кайло. — Я же демон.

Рей вздохнула и закрыла лицо ладонями.

— А я-то думала, что, когда вернусь сюда, все мои проблемы закончатся, — пробубнила она.

— Не беспокойся, — сказал ей Кайло. — Лучший способ истолковать пророчество — услышать его. У тебя есть текст?

***

Поиски ДиДжея заняли все свободное время и не один день. С дочкой в слинге Рей бродила по улицам, выглядывая потёртый грязный плащ и нечесанную шевелюру сверхъестественного существа. И на третий вечер, когда уже начало темнеть, от усталости гудели ноги, дочь начала требовать поесть, а Рей потеряла надежду, она увидела ДиДжея, возлежащим в крохотном палисаднике под развесистым кустом рододендрона. Он опирался на рюкзак со своим немногим барахлом, а возле него на тротуаре стоял дымящийся стаканчик с кофе.

— Кофе, между прочим, вызывает зависимость, — заметила Рей, останавливаясь возле ДиДжея. Дочь недовольно шевелилась в слинге, и Рей начала ее укачивать.

— А это д-должно быть будущая разрушительница миров, — заметил ДиДжей довольным голосом.

— Не называй ее так, — сердито сказала Рей.

— А к-как мне ее н-называть, если вы до сих пор не удосужились д-дать ребенку имя? — спросил ДиДжей.

Дочь недовольно заревела, выплюнув соску, и Рей сказала:

— У меня мало времени. Мне нужно услышать то пророчество, и побыстрее.

— П-побыстрее не выйдет, — ответил ДиДжей. — Могу п-проводить тебя, если ты торопишься, а по п-пути рассказать.

— Согласна! — с облегчением сказала Рей. Она вытащила ревущую дочь из слинга, и положила на плечо, поглаживая по спинке. — Тихо, мы уже идем домой.

— Эй! — позвал ДиДжей, глядя на ребенка. — Эй! — он приложил палец к губам. — Тш-ш!

К удивлению Рей, дочь замолчала.

— Не смотри так на меня, это н-ненадолго, — пояснил ДиДжей. — Как раз, чтобы я успел рассказать о п-предсказании. Итак… — ДиДжей откашлялся и даже перестал заикаться:

— Отроковица откроет врата в иной мир, откуда явятся жуткие чудовища. А еще там, вроде бы, будут четыре мальчика, которые помогут ей…

— Ты уверен, что пересказываешь мне пророчество, а не популярный сериал? — сухо спросила Рей.

ДиДжей задумался.

— М-может быть, — сказал он. — Да, что-то я п-перепутал. Итак, д-демоническое отродье… — он посмотрел на девочку.

— Следи за языком!

— Хорошо, д-демоническо-человеческий гибрид, если тебе будет угодно, — ДиДжей забросил на спину рюкзак, и они вместе с Рей двинулись по улице в сторону ее дома. — В п-пророчестве говорится: в мир людей придет дитя от демонической крови, оно оборвет привычное течение дней. В небо вознесутся столбы пламени, и наступит великий исход.

— Ничего непонятно, — вынесла вердикт Рей. — Под это можно что угодно натянуть. Это точно все пророчество?

— Известная его часть, — ответил ДиДжей.

— А есть неизвестная?

— Схватываешь на лету, — ДиДжей ухмыльнулся. — Это, кажется, твой д-дом. П-поторопись, у тебя ребенок голодный, — и, отсалютовав девочке, ДиДжей двинулся дальше прогулочным шагом, заложив руки за лямки рюкзака.

— Как насчет неизвестной части пророчества? — крикнула Рей ему в спину.

— Д-даю п-подсказку: она н-неизвестна! — ответил ДиДжей. — Удачи с выбором имени.

— Да какого… — Рей прикусила губу — они взяли за правило при ребенке не выражаться.

— И не верь д-демонам! — добавил ДиДжей на прощание.

Поняв, что больше от него ничего не добиться, совершенно запутавшаяся Рей двинулась обратно к своему дому.

***

Так как последние новости были чересчур мозговзрывающими, Рей решила слегка отвлечься и расслабиться за завтраком. Расслаблялась она оригинальным способом: следила за жизнью друзей в социальных сетях. Почти все были до сих пор живы. По, к примеру, сделал очередного ребенка своей молодой жене и документировал процесс беременности очень подробно (а его первой, уже покойной женой, к удивлению Рей, оказалась Маз Каната!), Финн разбогател, разрабатывая мобильные приложения, а Джесс уехала в другую страну. Неприятным открытием для Рей было, что то самое видео до сих пор гуглилось на порно-торрентах по запросу «настоящее порно с демоном», но уже давно не висело в топах.

Иногда ей приходила в голову мысль зарегистрироваться под своим именем, поставить на аватар какую-нибудь картинку и написать друзьям. Но тогда бы возникли вопросы: например, где она пропадала столько лет? Или — о том видео на порно-торрентах? А если бы они захотели встретиться? Или устроить видеочат? Как бы Рей объяснила им, что не состарилась?

Поэтому приходилось молча скроллить чужие странички.

Рассматривая фото четверых старших детей Дэмерона, Рей не заметила, как сзади подошёл Кайло с Джейн на руках и молча встал позади. В реальность ее вернуло гуление дочери — она с энтузиазмом пыталась ухватиться за мотающиеся перед самым ее лицом пряди волос Кайло, но те ускользали от ее рук как по волшебству, а сам Кайло с этой шевелящейся гривой сильно смахивал на Медузу Горгону.

— Мне кажется, тебе стоит носить ошейник, — заметил Кайло, склоняясь вперёд и тоже рассматривая фото.

— Что, прости? — спросила Рей. Она быстро свернула вкладку и повернулась к Кайло, искренне недоумевая, к чему и что это вообще было.

— Ошейник. Именной.

— Чтобы, если я потеряюсь, люди знали, на какое имя я откликнусь?

— С моим именем, — пояснил Кайло. — Мне кажется, тебе пойдет.

— Где ты такой бред увидел? Никто такое не носит, — возразила Рей.

В ответ Кайло кивнул журнал с винтажным (уже) фото Марго Робби в роли Харли Квинн на обложке.

— Это же кино! — Рей закатила глаза. — Ему сто лет в обед!

— И какая разница?

— Спрашиваешь!

— Тебе никогда не хотелось сделать мне приятное?

— А тебе никогда не хотелось прислушаться к моему мнению?

— Я регулярно к нему прислушиваюсь.

— А потом все делаешь по-своему. Как в тот раз, когда я попросила добираться до больницы нормальным транспортом.

— Суперкаром быстрее.

— Или в тот раз, когда я попросила поговорить с соседями, чтобы они не шумели.

— Они и не шумят.

— Они впали в кататонию!

— Я мог бы просто их убить, не забывай об этом, — заметил Кайло. — Но я не стал, потому что ты хочешь жить как «нормальные…»

— …Люди, да! Люди не завладевают сознанием других людей.

— Смотря какие, — возразил демон. — Я уверен, что Падме сможет. Или твой приятель-пророк.

— Какой приятель-пророк? — не поняла Рей.

— Который рассказал тебе о пророчестве, разумеется.

— Он точно человек? — усомнилась Рей. — Все-таки за тридцать лет люди обычно меняются.

— Смотря какие, — повторил Кайло.

— Ладно, продолжим разговор об ошейниках и человеческих способностях вечером, — сказала Рей. — Мне пора идти.

— Ты не можешь задержаться немного? — спросил Кайло.

Рей нахмурилась.

— Зачем?

— Люк хотел зайти.

— Ты никогда не просил меня задержаться из-за него.

— А сегодня я считаю, что тебе стоит задержаться.

— Ладно, — Рей села на краешек дивана и достала телефон, чтобы позвонить на работу. — А больше ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

Кайло отрицательно покачал головой. Рей прищурилась, но тоже ничего не сказала.

Ждать пришлось недолго. Раздался вежливый стук в дверь, а потом она распахнулась сама по себе, и на пороге появился Люк.

— Рей, — кивнул он девушке. — Я полагал, что ты уже должна быть на работе.

— Взяла отгул, — ответила Рей. — С чем пожаловал, Люк?

— У меня дело к Кайло, — ответил Скайуокер, проходя в гостиную и усаживаясь в кресло. Кайло стоял, привалившись плечом к косяку двери, ведущей на кухню, с самым безразличным видом.

— Говори, — просто сказал он.

— Мы готовы дать тебе приют в нашем мире, — сказал Люк, — если ты будешь выполнять наши правила…

— У вас скучно, — заметил Кайло.

— …И если ты докажешь, что хочешь снова стать бессмертным, — продолжил Скайуокер. — Этому миру, миру смертных, придет конец, как и всем, кто в нем проживает. Если ничего не предпринять, ты не переживешь его.

— А почему вы считаете, что миру наступит конец? — спросила Рей. Горло ей стиснула холодная рука страха. И когда Скайуокер ответил:

— Из-за пророчества, — Рей поняла, что он скажет дальше, и перебила его:

— Кто даст гарантию, что пророчество не лжет?

— Наши пророчества не лгут, — ответил Люк. — Дитя демона и человека опустошит этот мир. Мы вынуждены предпринять что-нибудь.

— Например? — спросила Рей, чувствуя себя так, словно кто-то вколол ей полный шприц новокаина: губы еле двигались.

— Убрать возможную угрозу, — ответил Люк.

— Убрать из мира людей? — спросила Рей с надеждой.

— Из всех миров, — сказал Люк.

— Но если она будет, например, в мире демонов, она никак не сможет причинить вред этому миру! — с жаром сказала Рей.

— Но ты закрыла проход Кайло обратно, — возразил Скайуокер. — А сама ты не сможешь выжить там с ребенком.

— Тогда заберите ее к себе! — воскликнула Рей.

— Никто не станет этого делать.

— Почему? Вы же сами звали Кайло! Чем она от него отличается?!

— Тем же, чем и ты, — заметил Кайло. — Наполовину человек. А они наверху такие же шовинисты, как Хакс, только более лицемерные.

— Я не верю, что это единственная причина, — сказала Рей.

— Я понимаю, что в это сложно поверить, — твердо сказал Люк. — Понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, ведь это твое дитя. Но неужели ты готова дать погибнуть миллиардам из-за твоего эгоизма?

— Эгоизма? — повторила Рей.

— А что это, как не эгоизм? Жизнь одного за жизнь многих. За твою в том числе. Неужели тебе не жаль всех тех, кто погибнет из-за тебя, Рей?

— Я не верю в пророчество, — твердо сказала Рей.

— А я не спрашиваю сейчас твоего мнения, — ответил Люк. — Так что ты решишь, Кайло? Стоит ли одна жизнь твоего вечного существования среди подобных тебе и миллиардов других, кто останется жить здесь?

— Я не верю, что вы всерьез обсуждаете убийство ребенка! — выплюнула Рей. — Я не позволю!..

Люк сделал жест рукой, и Рей поняла, что и слова вымолвить не может, равно как и пошевелиться.

— Твое решение? — спросил он, пристально глядя на Кайло.

Рей тоже перевела на него взгляд, полный страха и недоверия: она не желала даже допускать мысли, что демон может отказаться от своего — долгожданного! — ребенка. Но разве он не демон? Разве для них есть что-то дороже их столетиями взращиваемого эго?

— Я согласен, — сказал Кайло.

Рей ощутила слабость в ногах. Если бы она уже не сидела, она наверняка бы рухнула на пол.

Он предал их. Кайло Рен предал их обоих их вот так просто. ДиДжей был прав: не стоит верить демонам. В этом чертовом мире верить не стоит никому.

Пока Рей пыталась принять шокирующую новость, Люк заметно расслабился. Рей почувствовала, что ее больше ничего не сдерживает, а сам Скайуокер сказал:

— Я рад, что ты сделал верный выбор. Тяжёлый, но верный, — и, переведя взгляд на Рей, он добавил:

— Это будет безболезненно. И у вас будет время попрощаться.

— Я доверяла вам! — сказала Рей в сердцах. Ее голос дрожал от сдерживаемого гнева и слез. — Я почти полюбила вас, как друга!

— А я заставлял тебя доверять мне, или, тем более, любить? — спросил Люк. — Доверять демонам? Ты выдумала все сама. Сама и расплачиваешься.

Рей озлобленно глянула на него.

— Извини, — сказал Люк. — Неверный выбор слов. Ты не виновата в том, что случилось. Но никто не обязывал тебя доверять нам. Доверие — это лишь твой выбор. И он породил последующую череду неверных выборов. Теперь ты ничего не сможешь сделать, чтобы это исправить.

Скайуокер посмотрел на Кайло, кивнул ему и исчез.

Рей осталась сидеть на диване, глядя в пустоту перед собой. Пытаясь уложить в голове мысль, что какие-то существа собираются убить ее дочь, просто потому, что верят дурацкому набору слов, к тому же неполному.

Она услышала шаги — Кайло прошел мимо и вышел на балкон — но не обернулась. Сейчас Рей ненавидела его больше всего на свете, и лишь странное оцепенение удерживало ее от того, чтобы вцепиться ему в глотку.

Рей казалось, что она могла бы пережить предательство — чего еще можно ожидать от демона? Она бы пережила его. Но она представить не могла, что Кайло может предать своего ребенка.

Рей тихо всхлипнула от ощущения бессилия, придавливающего ее к месту, как бетонная плита. Что она могла сделать? Что она могла попытаться сделать?

Джейн-или-может-быть-Джейна завозилась в своей кроватке, и Рей, собравшись с силами, подошла к ней. Дочь загулила и протянула к ней руки.

— Все будет хорошо, — тихо сказала ей Рей. — Любого, кто попытается тронуть тебя хоть пальцем, я отправлю на тот свет скорым поездом.

Дав дочери ее любимую игрушку — игрушечный пластмассовый меч красного цвета — Рей пулей метнулась на кухню, открыла ящик и вытащила оттуда пакет с солью, а потом бросилась обратно в комнату. Разорвав пакет, она провела полосу перед балконной дверью и по подоконнику, а потом рванула к входной двери, где повторила эти действия. Соль кончалась ужасающе быстро, но Рей все еще помнила охранные символы и справедливо считала, что мелок от тараканов и маркеры тоже прекрасно справятся с задачей удерживания сверхъестественного за пределами квартиры.

— Рей! Что ты делаешь? — донесся до нее голос Кайло.

— Пошел ты! — отрезала Рей. — Можешь катиться к своим крылатым родственникам прямо сейчас, в этом доме тебе не рады.

Подбежав к балконной двери, она дернула ее на себя, стараясь не переступать через линию из соли, но Кайло удержал створку, пристально глядя на Рей.

— Я знаю, ты не поверишь мне, но я нашел лучший выход для всех, — сказал он.

— Отчего же, поверю, если «все» — это ваша бессмертная братия, — ответила Рей и дернула створку на себя, захлопывая дверь.

Часть ее очень хотела поверить: что Кайло говорит правду, что он придумал какой-нибудь хитрый план, чтобы обвести свою ангельскую родню вокруг пальца, остаться с живой и здоровой дочерью, но такое случалось только в фильмах. В жизни все обычно было гораздо прозаичнее.

Вернувшись в комнату, Рей еще раз проверила, как там дочь и бросилась чертить защитные знаки на окнах. Черт подери, до этого момента она даже не представляла, сколько здесь окон! Слишком много для такой маленькой квартиры! Одно, второе, третье… Рей металась туда и сюда, как бешеная муха, пытаясь вспомнить, не забыла ли она чего, когда зазвучавший в гостиной голос заставил ее остановиться.

— Эти символы не помогут.

Рей резко обернулась. Люк Скайуокер стоял посреди комнаты в опасной близости от кроватки ее дочери. Рей сообразила, что в попытке защитить ее, она забыла о самом главном.

— Я сам учил тебя рисовать их, — добавил Люк. — На меня и мне подобных они не действуют.

— Не прикасайся к ней, — хрипло сказала Рей.

— Мне это и не требуется, — ответил Скайуокер, и в следующее мгновение исчез. А вместе с ним опустела и крошечная кроватка.

Рей знала, что увидит, когда подбежала к ней, но ничего не могла с собой поделать: она широкой горстью сграбастала простынь с рисунком в виде забавных пингвинообразных созданий (купленную в пику Кайло, которого, по его собственным словам, эти странные существа настораживали), и прижала к себе в безысходном отчаянном жесте.

Все ее планы и надежды оказались перечеркнуты в одно мгновение. Люк Скайуокер забрал ее дочь, и дьявол знает где она сейчас и что они с ней делают! Жива ли она еще, или уже… или…

Рей осела на пол, продолжая прижимать к себе простыню, вдыхая ее запах: присыпки и гипоаллергенного порошка.

Раздался стук в дверь. Рей вздрогнула, но не встала, продолжая сидеть на полу.

Стук повторился. Еще раз. И еще. Потом постучали сильнее, с явным раздражением.

Рей перевела потемневший взгляд на дверь и одним движением вскочила на ноги, отбрасывая от себя простыню, намереваясь встретить того, кто стоит за дверью и так сильно жаждет пообщаться, в лучших традициях Маз Канаты. Только без кукурузных початков, с помощью предметов обихода.

Добравшись до двери, Рей резко дернула ее на себя, разметав полосу из соли и застыла, с недоумением и злостью глядя на людей за ней.

Первым стоял незнакомый ей очень высокий мужчина с обезображенным лицом, одетый в дорогой костюм. Из-за его спины выглядывал парень, чуть старше самой Рей, чье лицо показалось ей смутно знакомым, также одетый в костюм, но подешевле.

— Здравствуй, Рей, — мягко сказал мужчина. — Я могу помочь тебе спасти твою дочь.

— Кто вы? — спросила Рей. Мужчина выглядел устрашающе, ощущение силы и угрозы расходилось от него волнами, заставляя внутренности сжиматься. — Вы демон?

— Я жил на небесах, но меня изгнали. Поэтому я поселился среди демонов, — ответил мужчина. — И я терпеть не могу этих небесных лицемеров, которые, на самом-то деле, ни капли не отличаются от тех, к кому относятся свысока.

— И почему вы хотите помочь мне?

— Сочувствие, — ответил мужчина. — И месть. Мне доставит невероятное удовольствие возможность нарушить планы небесной клики. Меня зовут Сноук. Это — мой помощник, Митака. Мы можем войти?

— Хорошо, — Рей подозрительно осмотрела Сноука и Митаку, но отступила, пропуская их вперед. На всякий случай, она встала недалеко от увесистого настольного светильника с кованой ножкой из патинированной бронзы. Притащил его, как не трудно было догадаться, Кайло, с его оригинальным вкусом по части предметов интерьера, и теперь этот светильник вполне мог пригодиться.

— Мы с вами раньше не встречались? — спросила Рей, обращаясь к Митаке. Он вздрогнул и отрицательно затряс головой.

— Вряд ли, — ответил за него Сноук.

— И как же вы собираетесь нарушить планы небесной клики, мистер Сноук? — спросила Рей.

— Это сложно. И действовать мы должны быстро, — ответил Сноук. — Мне потребуется твоя кровь, чтобы отследить место, куда забрали твою дочь…

«…если она все еще жива», — додумала Рей, но отогнала от себя эту мысль.

— А после мне нужно будет начертить здесь пентаграмму.

— Хорошо, — сказала Рей. — Я помогу вам. Но вы возьмете меня с собой.

— Разумеется, — Сноук склонил голову в согласии, рассматривая свои длинные бледные пальцы. — Но нужно торопиться. Сколько тебе времени нужно, чтобы подготовиться?

— Пара минут, — сказала Рей. — Я сейчас.

Она зашла в крошечную спальню, заперла дверь и прислонилась к ней спиной. Сердце тяжело стучало в груди. Вздохнув, девушка опустилась на колени.

«Кто бы он ни был, верить ему нельзя, — подумала Рей, заглядывая под кровать и вытягивая оттуда старый потрепанный рюкзак. — Никому нельзя верить».

Раскрыв рюкзак, она достала оттуда потёртые кожаные ножны. Сунув их в ботинок и проверив, легко ли достается кинжал, Рей выпрямилась. Она была готова.

***

Место для рисунка на полу освободили, бесцеремонно подвинув в сторону ковер и кроватку. Рей покоробило такое самоуправство, но она ничего не сказала, лишь не сводила взгляда со Сноука, вольготно сидящего на диване. Мебель двигал Митака, он же принес все необходимое и под руководством Сноука начертил на полу здоровенную пентаграмму с вязью рун вокруг нее.

— Теперь, Рей, — сказал Сноук, пристально глядя на девушку, — твой черед. Необходима твоя кровь.

Митака протянул ей нож с узорчатой рукоятью, но Рей проигнорировала его, принесла кухонный нож и, задержав дыхание, надрезала свою ладонь, не слишком глубоко. Сжав кулак, Рей проследила, как алые капли падают на нарисованную восковыми мелками пентаграмму и разбиваются о пол.

— Готово, — негромко сказал Сноук, и Рей послышались хищные нотки в его голосе. — Пора. Митака, Рей, становитесь тут и тут, — он указал на противоположные концы пентаграммы. — Я буду здесь.

Сам Сноук встал на верхний конец нарисованной звезды.

Рей заняла указанное место, заматывая ладонь бинтом. Все ее существо противилось необходимости работать с этим Сноуком, подчиняться ему, но другого выхода Рей не видела. Пока не видела.

Свое место занял Митака. Сноук воздел руки вверх и произнес что-то, отдаленно похожее на витиеватое демоническое ругательство, и следом за этим окружающая реальность на секунду размылась. А потом Рей поняла, что они находятся в каком-то месте, показавшемся ей более странным, чем дымная и душная преисподняя.

Это было похоже на коридор, но потолка у этого места не было — стены уходили вверх и терялись в серой дымке, в которой с трудом угадывались арочные своды. Стены тут были самого готического вида — сложены из серых обтесанных каменных блоков, с пилястрами, контрфорсами, арками и прочими аркбутанами. Под некоторыми арками были темные проходы.

— О, старые добрые облачные пенаты, — заметил Сноук. — Так же сумрачно, как и прежде.

— Куда нам идти? — спросила Рей.

— Прямо. Попасть туда, где находится твоя дочь, нам помешал защитный барьер, но мы вполне можем перешагнуть его ногами. Митака! Вперед!

Митака торопливо затрусил впереди, следом за ним направился Сноук, а за Сноуком последовала Рей.

— Здесь всегда так людно? — спросила она.

— Конкретно в этом месте — нет, — ответил Сноук. — Здесь бывают далеко не все, можешь гордиться собой — ты удостоилась великой чести.

— С ума сойти, — пробормотала Рей.

Наконец коридор привел их к высоким деревянным дверям, украшенным строгим геометрическим орнаментом.

— Мы на месте, — с удовольствием в голосе сказал Сноук. — Митака, постучи. Мы же вежливые… люди.

Митака неуверенно подошел к дверям, занес руку и постучал. При первом же прикосновении его костяшек к дереву, Митака вздрогнул и охнул, отдернув руку, но, под взглядом Сноука он постучал снова. Кожа его руки краснела прямо на глазах, руку явно жгло, хотя дерево выглядело совершенно обычным, но Митака с перекошенным от боли лицом продолжал стучать в дверь.

— Зачем ты это делаешь?! — воскликнула Рей. — Остановите же его!

— Он связан договором, поэтому подчиняется мне, — любезно пояснил Сноук. — Бедный колдун Дофельд хотел вызвать демона, но ошибся и вызвал меня. А меня договором не связать. Зато я сам заключил договор с ним, и Дофельд получил долгую жизнь и крайне интересную работу. Да, Дофельд? Можешь прекратить.

Митака кивнул. Обожженную руку он прижал к груди и потупился.

— Он счастлив, не беспокойся за него, — сказал Сноук. — Думай лучше о своей дочери… Так нам собираются открывать или нет?

Будто в ответ на его слова, двери со скрипом начали отворяться, и Митака отскочил назад, чтобы его не зашибло створкой.

За дверями оказался огромный зал со странным возвышением в центре, похожем на алтарь с вырезанными в камне символами, смутно знакомыми Рей по ее предыдущим встречам с оккультной символикой. Сноук прошел к алтарю и провел рукой по символам.

— Где все? — спросила Рей. — Где моя дочь? Где Кайло?

— Не здесь, но не беспокойся, — сказал Сноук, не обращая на нее внимания. — Митака! Подойди. Кинжал! Твоя дочь еще жива, — небрежно добавил он, обращаясь Рей. — А что касается Кайло Рена… Использовав твою кровь я заодно освободил тебя от связи, которая появилась между вами, когда ты призвала его. Больше он не сможет влезать в твои мысли.

Рей промолчала.

— Было бы неплохо услышать благодарность, — добавил он.

Но Рей не желала благодарить его. Это существо опять, не спрашивая, распорядилось тем, что принадлежало ей. Правда теперь это был не отодвинутый без спроса предмет мебели.

— Откуда вы знаете, что он мог проникать в мои мысли? — спросила Рей.

— Это обычный демонический договор, — ответил Сноук.

— Нет, — ответила Рей. — Никто из демонов не знал, что Кайло может общаться со мной мысленно. И никто из ангелов тоже — Люк Скайуокер лишь подозревал об этом. Откуда вы знали?

Это был натуральнейший блеф, основанный лишь на немногих знаниях Рей, а именно: что Хакс понятия не имел об этой способности Кайло и нимало удивлялся тому, что Рей почти не нарушает правила демонического этикета — ещё бы, ведь Кайло подсказывал ей прямо в ее голове.

Сноук внимательно разглядывал Рей. Его тонкие сухие губы растянулись в ухмылке.

— Наблюдательная человечишка, — заметил он со смешком. — Некоторым моим собратьям стоило бы у тебя поучиться. Так вышло, что я знал об этой связи, потому что я знал, каким именно заклятьем Кайло Рен был призван в мир людей.

— Ты подослал Митаку, чтобы он заказал мне рисунок? — спросила Рей. — Но то, что я порезалась, было случайностью.

— Я всё-таки один из ангелов, — заметил Сноук, ухмыльнувшись ещё шире. — Мы умеем предсказывать некоторые события. Правда я рассчитывал на более прозаический результат, вроде истребления рода людского демонами, но итог превзошел все мои ожидания. Не нужно открывать врата в преисподнюю, достаточно дать твоему ребенку подрасти и исполнить предначертанное.

— Да что ж вы все за идиоты, — вздохнула Рей. — Ваше предсказание — набор букв.

— Ангелы так не считают, — ответил Сноук. — Они забрали с собой полукровку, и через эту лазейку, через твою смертную кровь, в их мир попал и я. Благодарю за то, что подбросила, но теперь у меня есть более важные дела. И не беспокойся о своей дочери, в моих интересах, чтобы она осталась в живых и жила в мире людей. Займи себя чем-нибудь.

С этими словами Сноук окончательно потерял интерес к Рей. Митака поднес ему кинжал, который до этого предлагал Рей, чтобы порезать руку, и она мысленно порадовалась, что не стала им пользоваться.

Митака вытянул руку над алтарем, и Сноук хладнокровно полоснул сначала по его руке, а потом надрезал свою. Кровь — алая Митаки и темно-вишневая Сноука потекли на алтарь, смешиваясь, заполняя вырезанные символы, и Рей очень остро ощутила, что сейчас случится что-то нехорошее.

Она медленно попятилась к выходу, все еще слабо представляя, что делать. Найти кого-нибудь из ангелов? Как? Да и разве хоть кто-то из них помог больше, чем советом, как нарисовать очередную оккультную каракулю?

К счастью, искать ангелов не пришлось. Воздух наполнился запахом озона, а в помещении вдруг стало людно. Рей увидела Люка Скайуокера и его сестру, еще нескольких ангелов, появившихся буквально из ниоткуда. Сноука, стоявшего у алтаря, это явление нисколько не смутило, а вот Митака явно сжался и попытался отступить назад и спрятаться за своего господина.

— Стоять, — лениво сказал ему Сноук, и Митака замер с вымученным выражением лица.

Местные явно были удивлены, увидев Сноука. Не удивился только Скайуокер. Он гневно взглянул на Рей и воскликнул:

— Что ты наделала?!

— Использовала свой единственный шанс, — огрызнулась Рей. — Где моя дочь?

— Мертва, — ответил Скайуокер.

— Ложь!

— Действительно, Люк, как тебе не стыдно лгать безутешной матери, — добавил Сноук. — Отдай ей ребенка и отпусти их с миром. Мы и без них найдем, чем здесь заняться.

— Дитя со своим отцом, — сухо ответила Лея. Рей ощутила необоснованный прилив облегчения: все-таки ее Джейна жива, и, раз она с Кайло, может быть, в порядке… Рей отогнала от себя эти мысли. С Кайло она разберется потом, когда удостоверится, что с Джейной все хорошо. Но сделать она этого не сможет, пока жив и здоров этот чертов Сноук. У Рей теплилась слабая надежда, что ангелы сумеют с ним справиться, но она быстро истаяла: Люк поднял руку, направив ее на Сноука, но ничего не произошло. Со Сноуком уж точно, а вот Митаке явно стало хуже: он согнулся пополам со страшным стоном и упал на пол.

— Упс, — сказал Сноук злорадно. — Что-то не работает, Люк?

— Ты смешал свою кровь с кровью смертного! — с отвращением сказал Скайуокер.

— Твой племянник сделал тоже самое, но ты не спешишь ему за это выговаривать, — Сноук усмехнулся. — Ну же, продолжай. Почему ты остановился?

— Не надо! — вырвалось у Рей.

— Не переживай, — ответил ей Сноук. — Он не умрет. Помучается, но не умрет, я не дам Дофельду умереть… Так, что, Люк? Есть идеи?

Рей подошла к Митаке, пока Сноук и Скайуокер переговаривались, взаимно осыпая друг друга оскорблениями, и оттащила его за алтарь. Сноук на нее внимания не обращал, а Рей постучала Митаку по щекам, стараясь привести в себя.

— Эй! — позвала она. — Эй, Дофельд! Нужна помощь, очнись!

Тщетно — глаза Митаки закатились, и в рассеянном свете из ниоткуда блестели помутневшие белки. Сам он лежал как мешок, послушно позволяя себя ворочать. Рей подняла глаза на Сноука: он стоял, перегнувшись через алтарь и схватившись за него руками. На губах у него играла отвратительная улыбка, а его взгляд был прикован исключительно к Люку. Рей оглянулась, посмотрев на ангелов, снова посмотрела на Сноука и поднялась на ноги, делая шаг назад. И еще шаг, заходя за него. Ей показалось, что Лея смотрит на нее, но сейчас Рей было не до этого, она следила за Сноуком, разматывая бинт на руке.

— …это конец, Скайуокер! Для тебя, для твоих любимых питомцев! Да здравствую я! А вы, так уж и быть, отправитесь в мир смертных и там сможете воочию наблюдать, как пророчество воплощается в жизнь!

Выждав момент, Рей бросилась ему на спину.

Сноук взревел, пытаясь сбросить ее с себя, но, как выяснилось, деловой костюм — не самая удобная одежда, а Рей вцепилась в него всеми своими конечностями, как клещ, одной свободной рукой малюя ему на лысине давно известную ей пентаграмму кровью, текущей из пореза на ладони.

О, лишь бы она не ошиблась!..

И Рей не ошиблась. Едва был начерчен последний символ, все вокруг будто заволокло дымом и размылось, как во время поездки на карусели, а в следующее мгновение земля ударила Сноука в ноги. Руки Рей разжались, и она рухнула вниз, а в следующее мгновение тяжелый удар поднял ее в воздух, и, пролетев несколько метров, Рей с размаху врезалась в какую-то стену, на несколько секунд потеряв сознание.

Когда она открыла глаза, то поняла, что лежит на земле, а Сноук нависает над ней. Схватив ее за горло, ангел приблизил свое лицо к лицу Рей, пока она скребла пальцами по земле.

— Да как ты посмела, тварь… — вместе со словами из его рта летели мелкие капельки слюны, и эта крохотная деталь заставила Рей передернуться. Отвращение отразилось на ее лице, и Сноук вновь с силой приложил ее о бетонную стену так, что Рей сползла по ней, сложившись в комочек, как тряпичная кукла: одна нога безвольно болтается, вторая согнулась под невероятным углом — и почему только не больно?

— Ты лишь на минуты отсрочила неизбежное, тупая ты мартышка! — Сноук опустился на колени и обеими руками сжал голову Рей, глядя ей в глаза. Рей заорала от боли, и он чуть ослабил хватку, добавив:

— Возможно я задержусь, чтобы ты в полной мере оценила, насколько ты ошиблась, решив помочь этим!..

В этот момент Рей наконец дотянулась до кинжала в ножнах на той самой удивительным образом согнутой ноге, вытащила его с проклятьем — которое Сноук отнес на свой счет — и воткнула кинжал ангелу в живот.

— Ты!.. — прошипел Сноук. Его лицо перекосилось еще больше, глаза вылезли из орбит. — Ничтожество…

— Верно, — ответила Рей, прилагая все силы к тому, чтобы загнать кинжал еще глубже.

Со сдавленным стоном Сноук повалился на землю рядом. Продолжая хрипеть, он протянул руку к Рей и она, неловко отталкиваясь руками, отодвинулась от него, глядя, как быстро расползается под ангелом-изгнанником лужа крови.

Очень скоро свистящее дыхание умолкло, а Сноук перестал шевелиться. Он был бесповоротно мертв.

Что же до Рей, нельзя было сказать, что она в порядке. Попытка подняться на ноги провалилась, и Рей осталась лежать, тяжело дыша, чувствуя, что на нее накатывает ужас. Она не могла остаться здесь! Где-то там Джейна, одна, и она ничем не сможет ей помочь, если...

Раздался легкий шорох, сопровождаемый знакомым запахом серы, и шаги. Даже гадать не нужно было, кто это.

— Рей, — Кайло опустился на колени рядом с ней, — я горжусь тобой.

— Заткнись и слушай, пес ты демонический, — выдавила Рей сквозь зубы. — Джейна!

— С ней все в порядке, — ответил Кайло. — Я позаботился об этом.

— Я тебе не верю! — этот выкрик отнял у Рей последние силы, и она растянулась на земле, тяжело дыша. — Если с ней что-то случится, я тебя, сука ты этакая, буду преследовать до скончания веков. Хоть ты кости сожги, хоть что…. — Рей издала нервный всхлип. — Я ног не чувствую… я вообще ничего ниже груди не чувствую!.. Если хоть один волос упадет с ее головы…

— Тихо, — Кайло положил ладонь ей на лоб. — С ней все будет хорошо. И с тобой тоже.

Рей ощутила, будто падает в какой-то темный колодец: Кайло стал отдаляться от нее, а вокруг начали подниматься темные стены. Солнечный свет превратился в далекую точку, а потом и вовсе погас.

***

— Ровнее, — холодно сказал Кайло. — Они должны стоять по линии.

— Они стоят по линии, — вымученно откликнулся Митака.

— Линейка в столе Рей, — сказал Кайло. — Проверь.

— Не надо копаться в моем столе! — крикнула Рей из прихожей. — Кайло, отстань от него со своими цветами.

Цветы, к слову, были особенные. Люк расщедрился и прислал в качестве извинений корзину каких-то незабудок из преисподней, которые больше напоминали кроваво-красные венерины мухоловки с мясистыми листьями с фиолетовыми прожилками, белыми лепестками вокруг «ртов» и приторным дурманящим запахом. Кайло, проявивший неожиданную любовь к садоводству, сумел рассадить их по горшкам, и незабудки прижились, украшая собой балкон и истребляя мух. Ухаживал за ними несчастный Митака. После гибели Сноука он по-прежнему остался связан узами договора, чью природу точно понять никто не мог. Сошлись на одном — после стольких лет и вливания ангельской крови сам Митака уже не совсем человек, и Кайло вызвался «присмотреть» за ним в мире людей. Присмотр выражался в том, что Кайло загнал бедного Дофельда в форменное рабство, свалив на него всю домашнюю работу, уход за цветами и, как элемент унижения, чистку обуви, угрожая высылкой в преисподнюю, если Митака будет плохо работать. Рей казалось, что горе-колдун уже готов в преисподнюю отправиться, только от Кайло подальше.

— Может быть Хаксу бы пригодился такой помощник, — пробормотала Рей вполголоса. — Отправить его туда с грузом модных костюмов, и новый Верховный будет счастлив…

— Мысль хорошая, — заметил Кайло, возникая в коридоре, — но до тех пор, пока не узаконят рабство, я не планирую расставаться со своим питомцем. Да и потом тоже не планирую.

Рей мрачно поглядела на него:

— Это античеловечно.

— Все логично, я же не человек. И он теперь тоже, кстати. А ты пообещала мне, что, после того, как ты чудовищно во мне ошиблась, ты больше не будешь оспаривать мои решения и ограничишься лишь советами.

— Ты будешь мне об этом до старости напоминать?

— Да. И в старости тоже.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — пробормотала Рей, собираясь на работу. Как последний штрих к наряду, она достала из ящика черный бархатный чокер и надела его. Единственным украшением на нем служила короткая надпись из серебряных букв «KYLO»

***

— Зачем ты это сделал? — прошипела Рей.

— Он задавал слишком много вопросов, — ответил Кайло. — А теперь выдаст нам документы без лишней волокиты. Разве ты не рада? Я вообще мог его убить.

— Но он — не единственный, кого нам предстоит обойти для получения документов, — ответила Рей. — и ты каждого будешь подчинять своей воле?

— Да, — просто ответил Кайло.

Позже Рей была вынуждена признать, что с помощью демона процесс получения документов и заселения в съёмную квартиру очень упростился: у них не потребовали залога и кредитной истории, и, надави Кайло сильнее, арендодатель бы сам за них стал платить, но Рей это не устраивало.

За всеми этими хлопотами проблема похода к врачу плавно отошла на второй план.

— Похоже, это теперь наш новый дом, — сказала Рей, выглядывая из темной прихожей в чуть более светлую гостиную с отстающими местами обоями и единственным диваном в центре. — Тесный, с весёлыми мексиканцами за стенкой… Зато до ломбарда недалеко, тоже хорошо. Сдам пару демонических цацок, и можно жить.

Она со вздохом упала на продавленный диван, на котором, похоже, им предстояло сегодня спать.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Кайло.

Он уселся рядом, притягивая Рей к себе и устраивая ее на своей широкой груди как на подушке.

— Устала, как собака, — Рей посмотрела на него. — Почему ты не убил меня, когда понял, что произошло? Что ты больше не вернёшься в свой мир. И что я в этом виновата.

— Во-первых, — сказал Кайло, — нет ничего невозможного.

Пошарив рукой, он достал одну из диванных подушек и положил себе под голову, чтобы было удобнее лежать.

— Во-вторых, — продолжил он, — я ждал от тебя чего-то подобного. И в-третьих…

Повисла тишина.

— Так что в-третьих? — спросила Рей. — Ты уже так сильно привязался к своему демоненку? Он все ещё под вопросом.

— Нет. Неважно, — ответил Кайло. — Спи.

И он поцеловал ее в лоб.

***

**Постскриптум**

Выросшая Джейна Кеноби поступила на работу в лабораторию НАСА под руководством профессора Брэнд, где стала ведущим инженером-проектировщиком двигателей космических кораблей. Так что, в какой-то степени, пророчество не солгало, ведь никто так и не узнал, о чем говорилось в потерянной части.

**Постпостскриптум**

После того, как Кайло Рен навсегда покинул их обитель, Хакс вздохнул свободно. Он без особого труда отбил желание у претендентов на трон претендовать на него при его, Хакса, жизни, перенес резиденцию Верховного в свой дворец — и зажил как чистокровный демон.

Иногда Хакс — в отдаленной перспективе — подумывал о попытках завоевания мира людей. Это была очень популярная идея среди демонов: прийти, победить и начать жить, как привыкли, несмотря на то, что предыдущий опыт ярко показал ее несостоятельность и, как минимум, неподготовленность демонской братии. Пока им были интересны лишь развлечения и болтовня о величии, но Хакс в душе был тем еще стратегом, и полагал, что когда-нибудь они обязательно устроят набег в так нелюбимый им смертный мир. Его слава после этого воссияет в веках… Если смертные мартышки не перемрут раньше, до Хакса доходили какие-то смутные вести о проблемах в мире смертных.

Пока же он наслаждался статусом Верховного и потихоньку пытался перекроить мир под себя, что было очень сложно, ведь демоны из всех бессмертных сильнее всего привязывались к устоявшемуся порядку вещей и не любили, когда он менялся.

Так было, пока в один прекрасный день в тронном зале не появился, расшугав в стороны прочих визитеров, Люк Скайуокер. Появление такого «гостя» без предупреждения могло значить многое: начиная от объявления войны и заканчивая…

Однако Скайуокер, судя по его виду, начинать войну не спешил. Вместо этого он обратился к Верховному демону, излишне фамильярно по демоническим меркам:

— У меня есть к тебе интересное предложение, — сказал он.


End file.
